Y en a marre
by Tipitina
Summary: Réponse au défi du WSAC Laver son linge sale en famille


_Y en a marre_

Fandom : KKM, Défi d'août pour la WSAC  
Genre : Ansgt, yaoi,  
Disclaimer : Si KKM m'appartenait Yuuri n'aurait pas d'œillères et il passerait plus de temps à se faire des papouilles plutôt que … ça…

Notes : Un immene énorme gros merci à Shakes pour sa béta du tonnerre ! kissoux !

Il allait exploser. Réellement. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes. Ces tempêtes intérieures n'étaient jamais si menaçantes d'ordinaire. Il ne se souvenait même plus ce qui les avait renforcées à ce point. Sûrement une nouvelle accumulation de tout petits détails qui finissent tôt ou tard par s'amonceler. Et comme toute construction de fortune qui cherche à atteindre le ciel, un jour ou l'autre l'édifice s'effondre.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de table et vite. Il voyait déjà la dernière pièce se profiler et il ne voulait pas que ça sorte. Ça ne devait pas sortir.

Wolfram était assis à la grande table familiale du salon. Il n'y avait que la famille proche mais ça faisait quand même du monde. A sa droite Yozak mangeait sa soupe tranquillement, pour une fois de repos tandis qu'à sa gauche Gunther faisait l'enamouré face au Maou.

Quand soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ôter sa serviette et s'excuser pour sortir de table, sa mère l'arrêta d'une parole.

-Wolfram-chéri, tu ne m'as pas l'air bien. Es-tu tracassé ?

Il avait fallu que ce soit elle et qui plus est, il _fallait_ qu'elle fasse la remarque devant tout le monde. La réaction qui s'ensuivit ne se fit pas attendre et tous relevèrent les yeux vers lui, soudainement conscient de son existence.

-Non, mère. Tout va très bien.  
-Voyons, Wolfram, je te connais trop bien.

Le blond se leva lentement, les mains sur la table et les yeux fermés.

-Je te trouvais bien silencieux aujourd'hui, c'est vrai. Wolf tu as un problème ?s'enquit Yuuri.  
-Oh toi ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! répliqua violement le blond, effrayant tous les convives.

Yuuri s'enfonça dans son siège, la surprise et l'incompréhension se lisant clairement sur ses traits.

-Wolfram-sama, s'il vous plaît, surveillez votre langage en présence des invités. Votre familiarité envers sa Majesté et vos problèmes ne les concernent pas.  
-Je vous ai demandé quelque chose ! fit-il sur le même ton à Gunther qui n'en fut que plus surpris.  
-Wolfram, calme-toi. Viens nous allons en discuter en privé, le pria-t-on.  
-NON ! Vous me fatiguez ! Vous n'arrêtez pas avec vos « Wolfram ça va ? » Maintenant taisez-vous !  
-Wolfram ! fit sa mère.  
-J'en ai assez de cette atmosphère d'hypocrisie, assez de tout ça. Je n'en peux plus !

Il marqua une pause et les dévisagea à tour de rôle, d'un regard noir.

-Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes. Toi Yuuri qui continue de voir les autres et moi après ! On ne sera pas toujours là pour te pousser sur la voie ou pour te couvrir ! Et moi je vais pas passer ma vie à attendre que tu te souviennes de ton mari ! Tu continue de disparaître des jours alors ta famille est ici et a besoin de toi ! On existe que par intermittences et ça m'énerve !

Le brun se figea sur son siège et le regarda avec de grands yeux complètement ahuris. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

-Ou bien encore vous, Gunther. Vous vous accrochez à votre soi-disant amour pour sa Majesté mais est-ce que vous y avez vraiment songé ! Est-ce qu'il est vraiment vrai ! Est-ce que vous savez faire autre chose que de couiner à chaque pas de Yuuri ?

Gunther aurait pu s'évanouir mais son cerveau avait soudainement arrêté de fonctionner.

-Oh bien il n'y a pas que vous deux ! Il reste encore Mère, qui parcourt le monde à la recherche d'amour mais qui a été incapable de garder trois maris !

Cherie baissa les yeux. Elle savait très bien tout ça.

-Il y a aussi Weller ! Qui ne prends donc aucune considération des autres, c'est courant en ce moment ! Qui part à l'abattoir sans penser une seconde à ceux qui tiennent à lui ! Quant à Yozak qui court après lui !Tout le monde le sait sauf toi, Weller !

D'un coup, le visage du rouquin changea de couleur alors que les yeux de Conrad prirent la forme de soucoupes. Wolfram eut un rire légèrement cynique.

-Vous êtes content maintenant de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi n'est-ce pas ? Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! J'en ai assez ! La seule ici qui ne se comporte pas aussi lâchement, c'est Greta et c'est la seule qui arrive encore à me faire rire. Vous m'exaspérez.  
-Wolfram, murmura Yuuri, tremblotant.  
-Je m'en vais. J'en peux plus. Père sera honnête avec moi, lui au moins, grinça-t-il en direction du roi.

Il recula sa chaise sans la moindre douceur et se dirigea vers la porte. Soudain il s'arrêta et se tourna vers ceux qu'il avait remis à leur place. Il fixa son regard le plus mauvais sur le visage calme et souriant d'un brun à lunettes

-Quant à vous, votre « Grandeur », ironisa-t-il, je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de nous, de Yuuri et de moi, mais vous êtes le pire manipulateur et le pire menteur que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Wolfram sortit sans un regard en arrière. Greta s'agrippa au bras de son père, inquiète.

-Greta sait que Wolfram ne va pas bien. Papa doit aider Wolfram. Papa doit faire quelque chose.

Mais Yuuri était trop sous le choc, il n'arrivait même pas à lui répondre.

-Greta, Wolfram est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait, répondit Gwendal avec flegme.  
-Gwendal a raison, reprit Cherie, calmement.  
-Greta ne veut pas que Wolfram aille mal. Greta veut pas !

La porte grinça soudain et Gisela entra avec le sourire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle.  
-Wolfram vient de nous dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, répondit Yozak.  
-Je viens de le croiser. Je ne comprends pourquoi vous faites une tête pareille. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Tous la dévisagèrent, blessés.

-Vous n'avez donc pas remarqué ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit sa mère.  
-Du changement de nature. L'exaspération fait partie du premier symptôme dans ces cas-là.

Les regards bovins qui lui répondirent la firent presque soupirer.

-Il fait le ménage dans sa vie pour la rendre plus stable. Sa sensibilité est exacerbée et son pouvoir fluctue autour de lui. J'ai vu des étincelles crépiter autour de lui pourtant.  
-En clair, ça veut dire quoi? demanda Yuuri , inquiet et son choc oublié.  
-Wolfram-sama attend un bébé.

Le silence se fit encore, laissant cette fois place à la stupéfaction.

-Ce sont les premiers jours de la grossesse. Faire le ménage dans sa vie pour que l'enfant naisse dans un environnement approprié selon les critères de la « mère ».

Yuuri aurait pu tomber de son siège. Quand est-ce que ça s'était passé ? Il n'avait pourtant pas cru que ça pouvait arriver. Il aurait dû mieux de se renseigner.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je donc pas pensé ! Moi qui suis mère de trois enfants ! s'exclama Cherie.  
-Dans ce cas, je pense que nous ne devrions pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, ce qu'il nous a dit n'est pas réellement faux. Enfin c'est ainsi qu'il le perçoit. Je pense que nous ferions bien de nous excuser et de faire des efforts, proposa Murata.  
-Exactement.  
-MINCE ! s'écria Yuuri en se levant brusquement.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il doit déjà être parti !

Le jeune homme se mit à courir hors de la pièce en direction des écuries sous le regard tendre de sa famille, malgré la blessure des paroles de Wolfram. Murata sourit et regarda le brun courir dans la cour en bas.

Tout se passait comme prévu.

OWARI  
Le 3 aout 2005


End file.
